gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayleighsburg, Port Run
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Crown colony | subdivision_name2 = Port Run | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 2.9 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 9.5 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 900 | population_as_of = September 2018 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = 12.5 | population_change_from = 2015 | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Rayleighsburg (Traditional Chinese: 華麗堡市) is a principality in central Port Run, a Watersauga crown colony. Rayleighsburg is located on the east bank of Cosmoplay River, directly across from the principality of South State. Together with other nearby principalities, it forms a continuous urban area from the colony's most populous principality, Capitol City. However, it is not officially considered as part of the continuous urban agglomeration of Greater Capitol City Area. Rayleighsburg is largely rural, with exception to the settlement along Colonial Highway 3. However, with the recent population growth in the colony, this has placed Rayleighsburg under development pressure. Under the scheme of Port Run Satellite Cities Project, the northern rural tracts of land in Rayleighsburg is slated to become a new town for 2,500 people by the year 2020. The principality is named after the British physicist, John William Strutt, 3rd Baron Rayleigh. History First settled in 1892, Rayleighsburg is traditionally an area settled by the non-indigenous colonists, comprised mostly of settlers of British descents. In 1893, the settlement received an official designation of a village from the British administration. Administratively, it had included the indigenous walled village of Lin Heung Wai to the south. In 1949, when Port Run became a crown colony of Watersauga, Rayleighsburg became a principality. The population of Rayleighsburg was about 1,200, including 550 from the walled village of Lin Heung Wai. Lin Heung Wai was granted a high degree of autonomy, in which it handled most of the municipal operations on its own. In 2006, the Heung family, residents of Lin Heung Wai, sold the village to developers, giving way to the "Rayleighsburg - Lin Heung Wai New Town" development. On 1 January 2012, under the first generation of Port Run Satellite Cities project, Lin Heung Wai and its surrounding area was administratively separated from Rayleighsburg in order to develop into a new town for 3,000 people. Rayleighsburg North New Town In a report released by the Development Bureau of Port Run (DEVB) on 26 July 2013, Rayleighsburg's northern farmland along the Cosmoplay River was identified as suitable for new urban development. The project, dubbed Rayleighsburg North New Town (Traditional Chinese: 華麗堡北新市鎮) spans over 1.9 km² of land, and will transform into a mixed-use urban area. It will be home to 2500 people by the year 2020. Parks * Rayleighsburg Woods Transportation Roads * Colonial Highway 3 (Aviation Parkway) * Rayleighsburg Old Bridge - A legacy covered bridge between South State and Rayleighsburg Public Transport * Rayleighsburg - Lin Heung Wai Ferry Pier, with scheduled water taxi services to South State. Nearby Municipalities Category:Port Run